


刺激物与反应

by lesley1215, LostGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock很受挫，因为他的身体对某些不知名刺激做出的反应，还有一些倒霉事儿。很明显，他必须得找到原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	刺激物与反应

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stimulus and Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363898) by [LostGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl). 



他可以这样做。当Sherlock把阴茎握在手里的时候他深吸了一口气。每个人都可以这样做。这只是一种反应。找到正确的刺激，整件事情就迎刃而解了。生物和化学反应。一点儿也不神秘。

很长一段时间以来，他都没有像他今早醒来时这么硬过。梦中画面的片段还盘旋在他眼底的黑暗中。事实上，当他翻身埋进床里的时候他的阴茎脉动着，当他开始撸动的时候他咬住了下唇。 _专心。_ 这感觉很棒，他的手抚过他的长度，向上，在顶部流连。 _Oh , yes。_ 他可以这样做。这是一个简单的，人类的反应。而Sherlock **是** 人类，尽管Donovan和Anderson可能——别，这时候还是别想他们了。

于是他想了想在他身上的手。抚过他的皮肤，划过他的胸脯，手指刷过他的乳头—— _哦，对。对的刺激。_ ——向下轻抚他的屁股和大腿。它们不属于任何人，它们只是手而已。强壮的、有点儿茧子——就是那儿和那儿。男性。Sherlock不再关注细节了，而是去关注想象中的感觉，当它们抓住他的屁股把他向后拉的时候。在他的想象中，另一个勃起抵在他的屁股上。 _模糊的。梦中的画面。_ 一声低沉的呻吟滑出他的喉咙，然后他停住了一个心跳的时间，直到他意识到John现在已经出门工作了。

_John。_ 他视觉化的手变得更具体了，但是Sherlock忽略了它们继续前进。他把自己握得更紧了，Sherlock的腿不知不觉地打开了，他的屁股和手形成了节奏。 _慢点儿。最好一点点建立起来。_ 试着关注它只会带来挫折。

他空闲的那只手刷过他的胃，向上来到他的乳头，Sherlock轻轻地捏住它。他因为这新增的感觉倒抽了一口气，他闭上了眼睛。在他的脑海里，另一个人的手撸动着他的阴茎，玩弄着他的乳头，摩擦过他的皮肤。修剪整齐的指甲刮过他的胃，当他握紧的时候前液润滑了他长茧的手指。现在他撸动的更快了。

另外一个梦的画面把它又向前推了。嘴唇擦过他的肩膀，舌头伸出来品尝他的肌肤。鼻子埋在他脖子的连接处牙齿轻轻划过——

“Woo-hoo！小伙子们你们在家吗？”Mrs. Hudson的声音充满了整个屋子。

然后一切都结束了，画面和勃起。那么快。就像有人冲他泼了一盆冰水。 **欲望** 还有，但现在他的思维和身体已经不能配合了。挫败地低吼一声，Sherlock抓住了他的睡袍。

>>

Sherlock做的第一件事儿就是把门都锁上了。

其实这本来没必要。Mrs. Hudson去拜访她的妹妹了，John已经出去和Mike Stamford喝一杯了。John告诉过他，他们将会看某种体育比赛，Sherlock很确定这将给他带来充足的时间。

挫败感变得难以忍受了。正常来讲；在一次失败的自慰尝试后，欲望也会随之离开，他会继续他的生活。这次，某些不知名的原因，它一直在叨扰他。在那儿，在他思维的后面。在最奇怪的时刻，它会挤向前，然后他就会突然意识到他有多想解决这件事儿。

如果它有这么简单，只是关于他的身体需要一个释放的认知，它也不会这么让人气馁了。事实上，这个认知伴随的是想象中的手抚上他肌肤的感觉—— _长茧子的，一开始很温柔然后是不顾一切的粗暴_ ——或者是耳边模糊不清的一个声音。这个意念太强烈了，Sherlock可以歪头或者闭上眼睛来更好地想象。这已经干扰到了他的工作。前天，Sherlock在巴茨工作时甚至走神了。 _难以接受。_

现在，他脱下了他的睡裤，坐在沙发上，扭动着直到找到一个舒服的姿势。上次他的尝试是在床上，他不想想起那次失败，一个新地方可能会是有利的。他吸气，呼气，放松他的身体。手淫对他来说没那么简单。尽管他很清楚身体的需要，他的思维也总是游离开这个主题。他放松了很久才得到了一个满意的结论。本质上这不是一个问题。把他岔开的那些事情通常会提供足够的精神刺激让他彻底忘记自慰这件事儿。

但是这次不行了。 _不方便。不能忍受。_ 他目前的假设是一些新的、不明的刺激物正在刺激他的潜意识，带着一点儿震惊贯穿始终，直到它们一点点建立，渗入他清醒的大脑。这意味着，当然，他需要辨识出这个刺激物然后摆脱它，但是他还有另一个问题亟待解决。一个让他难以理性思考的问题。

已经半勃了——最近经常这样——Sherlock用手指刷过睡裤上渐渐膨胀的部位。棉布很柔软—— _穿旧了的_ ——增加了这种感觉。他轻轻抚摸着自己，直到彻底变硬。咬住嘴唇以免发出什么声音，他让自己向上弓起身子，把阴茎包裹在手掌里。他弯曲手指握住自己的勃起，闭上眼睛。

画面又回来了。一个强壮的、充满男人气息的身体面对面地压着他，嘴在他喉咙处轻咬。 _对。对。就像这样。_ 手滑向他的后背，向下，轻轻捏着他的屁股。Sherlock的手抓得更紧了，当他把头转向一边时，他发出了一声呻吟。

一个很柔软的东西刷过他的鼻子，带着熟悉的香味。强烈的欲望让他的阴茎在手中抽搐，让Sherlock气息不稳。 _Oh.完美。_ 他让他的手指缠绕在阴茎顶部。他拒绝被“我把脸埋在哪儿了”这种事儿分心，当他终于—— _终于_ ——带着他的身体到达某种境界时他不能想太多。

他把手伸进睡裤里，为这种货真价实的触感呻吟。他让空闲的那只手向下划过光裸的胸脯，指甲轻轻擦过一侧的乳头然后是另一侧。在他的想象中，牙齿代替了指甲。那具想象中的身体，如此美妙地压在他身上，向下移动。现在牙齿正在轻咬着他的胸膛。

_Yes. Yes. Oh, 很好。太好了。_

咖啡桌上传来“滴滴哔哔”的电话铃声。Sherlock僵住了。

_别管它。别管它。_

但是他的大脑已经离开并且开始快速运转起来。万一是Lestrade怎么办？ _有可能有案子了。_ 可能会很重要。 _万一是John怎么办？_ 万一发生了什么事儿呢？John穿着炸药背心的画面一闪而过，也带走了Sherlock的最后一丝勃起。他叹了口气，把头向后砸在沙发扶手上，然后坐起来去看电话。

确实是Lestrade，确实有个案子。 _应该感觉更开心一点儿的。_ 当他回复了他需要案发地点的地址之后，Sherlock向后倒在沙发上。他的后背感觉到什么柔软的东西正在慢慢形成一个不舒服的结。他想起了之前有什么东西刷过了他的鼻子。他伸手向后拽出了John的某件套头毛衣，他眯缝起眼睛看着它，一个念头正在渐渐成形。然后他的手机又响了，Sherlock把毛衣扔到了一边。

>>

John把钥匙扔在了门口的小桌子上。他的约会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难，但是John并不像他以为的那样沮丧。他想着另外一件事儿，一件让他在与Jill的谈话中开小差的事儿。更糟糕的是，这件事儿让他忘记了她对花生过敏，还递给了她一口浸满花生酱的鸡肉。她对他怒目而视，但这就是活该。如果他连他对象的致命过敏原都记不得，他确实也不应该再约她出去了。所以他们的约会其实很早就结束了。

屋里很安静，虽然他不确定这是因为Sherlock不在还是因为Sherlock又把他自己锁在卧室里了。这个男人最近特别喜怒无常。John不确定是什么让Sherlock这么烦躁，但是他发现他越来越有必要问一下了。

他通常会让Sherlock自己一个人沉思，但是最近他的呼吸里多了咕哝的诅咒，他的提琴声中多了猫发情的声音，还有更多的挫败感，哪怕他们漂亮地破了案。最后一点最让John担心。Sherlock似乎 **从他的工作中** 分心了，这不可能是好事儿。现在John只需要找到一种方法挑起这个话题。

他已经在公寓里搜查过不合法物品——以防万一——但他什么也没找到。当Sherlock回来的时候他仅仅看了一眼，就给了John一个“你真没那么聪明”的眼神，然后翻了一个白眼，踱进了自己的房间。

在他等着水烧开的时候，John思考了几个不同的开场白，但想不出一个不以他被叫做白痴、被骂没有观察力、或者直接被无视为结局的话题。

Sherlock的房间里传来了很大一声呻吟，一听就是Sherlock那具有辨识度的男中音。John拎着开水壶僵住了，感觉天灵盖儿都快裂开了。这听起来不像是痛苦的呻吟，这让人更担心一点儿。这听起来……很性奋。

_哦，我的天哪，他带了什么人回来吗？_ 一阵尖锐的嫉妒感取代了John的震惊。这很荒谬，当然。如果Sherlock找到了一个让他感兴趣的人，John会祝福他的。但是想到有人在他们的公寓里，在Sherlock的床上…… _他一开始就告诉过你他对你没兴趣，Watson。算了吧。_

_不是这样的，_ John脑海中另一个经常被忽略的声音回答道， _他说他对 **任何人** 都不感兴趣。和他的工作结婚了。但是现在他会在工作的时候开小差……_

_Oh, God. 他真的找到了那个人。_

水壶从John指间滑落，磕在桌上，掉进水池里，把热水全泼在了John手上。

“妈呀！”他喊道，向后跳开但还是烫到了他的手指。

一声“哦，叫这么大声！”的叫喊从Sherlock的卧室里传出来，这听起来绝对是生气而不是性奋。

John站住了，把烫伤的手指含在嘴里，盯着猛地打开的门，看到了非常泄气的Sherlock的脸。他的头发一团糟，朝各个方向支着，脸上的表情混合着震惊与愤怒。虽然不是很好判断，但John很确定他的睡袍下面什么也没穿。尤其是当John尽可能快得把视线放回Sherlock脸上的时候。

“对不起，”John含着手指但还是说出话了，想着能不能越过Sherlock的肩头瞥一眼他的新欢。“我失手扔掉了水壶。”意识到他还在含着手指头说话，John把手指从嘴里拿出来了。“烫到手指头了。”他举起手指当做证据。

Sherlock的视线从John的手指，移到他的嘴上，然后又回来，接着对上了John的注视。“你是 **想** 逼疯我吗？”

John眨了眨眼。“什么？”

没有回答，Sherlock怒了，风一般的去了浴室。他咕哝着，John听不清他在说什么。浴室门被猛地关上了。John目瞪口呆地站了一会儿之后他意识到Sherlock离开的时候他看到了他的小腿，比平时更多的小腿。他穿的是John的睡袍。

他闭上眼，John忍不住走向了Sherlock的房间，探进了头。空的。他为他瞬间感到的安慰而内疚。然后他看到了Sherlock床上被遗忘的一瓶润滑剂，几乎被床单的褶皱盖住了。

_Oh。_ 由这个小瓶子联想出的画面让John立刻就溃不成军了。他赶紧回到了客厅，他手指的抽痛提醒了他这次烧伤。没有那么严重。没起水泡，尽管如此他还是想抹点儿烫伤膏。他望向浴室，里面有急救箱，他也能听见当Sherlock打开淋浴喷头时，整栋楼的水管有节奏的声音。

他当然不希望去打扰Sherlock，当他在……或许这会缓解一下他的紧张。毕竟Sherlock的坏情绪已经没什么好担心的了。John找了些冰块敷上。

>>

Sherlock决定重新考虑一下对上帝的信仰。Well，不是。没有“上帝”那么严重。但是他开始思考最近几周发生的事情明显地指向了一些相似的—— _但很明显是邪恶的_ ——存在，这个存在的唯一一个任务就是中断和干扰他达到高潮。

他本可以怪罪Mycroft的，如果不是同时想到他哥哥和性高潮可能会让整件事又推迟几天。除此之外，他怀疑就连Mycroft也不能在Sherlock **刚** 要高潮的时候就让他发现了一个三重谋杀案。最后，他找不到任何一个恰好正确的时机。

坐在沙发里，脸埋在手里，Sherlock承认他已经山穷水尽了。 _这必须要停下来。_ 很明显是为他的行为担忧，John这几天很少留下他一个人。可能有人会觉得这会熄灭Sherlock的欲望，但看起来这只是让事情变得更糟了。尽管锁上了他卧室的门，或者浴室的门，Sherlock也不愿意在John在家的时候来上一发。以Sherlock的经验来看，他可能会，well，很大声。这就是一个潜在的尴尬点。 _或者更糟，另一个干扰。_

几天以来，John从没离开过五分钟以上这件事或多或少的平复了Sherlock的担忧，但是Lestrade紧接着发短信通知了三重谋杀案。吸取了之前的教训，Sherlock把手机扔在了厨房里，这样他在淋浴时的水声会掩盖住他的手机铃声。不幸的是，John听见了。

Sherlock那次马上就到了。 _就在边缘徘徊。马上就到了。_ 站在冒着热气的喷头下，想象着一具强壮的身体光滑的，顺从的，温暖的挤压着他。为了保持安静，他把嘴唇都咬出血了，但他一点儿也不在乎。疼痛加剧了刺激，提升了它们，把他推向—— _那么近_ ——令人沮丧的难以捉摸的时刻。他的双球收紧了，伴随着即将释放带来的刺痛感。

然后John开始猛敲浴室门，声音透露着担心。“Sherlock！三重谋杀案！Lestrade想让我们马上过去！”

这几句话让Sherlock把额头贴在了瓷砖墙上。

_为什么“正常”人会觉得这事儿这么简单？_ 这是一个让人沮丧的想法，但是却是一个Sherlock最近越来越常想到的想法。当然，他承认以前从来没有这么困难。因此他想到了高潮恶魔这个理论。

_高潮恶魔。是的。很好。你看到整件事对你大脑的影响了吗？_

Sherlock听见John从厨房走过来。他抬眼，注意到他看起来很可能就像他感觉到的那样疲惫和衣衫不整。这个结论被John温柔、担忧的表情证实了。

“那么，医生，一个人可能会因为性受挫而死吗？最坏会是什么情况？失眠？幻觉？”他说到最后一个时猛地扬手，坚定地看着John。

John眨着眼睛看着他,舔了舔嘴唇——过了一阵Sherlock发现自己难以移开视线——然后摇了摇头。

“你怎么了，Sherlock？你还好吗？”

_哦，是的。好极了。_ Sherlock的笑里没有一点儿幽默。

“只是……”John接着坐在咖啡桌上，关切地说。“你没复吸吧，是不是？”

Sherlock怒了，摇了摇头。“我彻底戒了。我坚持得很好。”他叹了一口气。“或者至少我可以坚持得很好。”这句话是当Sherlock把脸埋在他手里时嘟嘟囔囔地说出来的。

“你最近一直不在状态。比平时易怒，神经兮兮脾气暴躁……哪怕你在破案。”

他抬起头，正巧说明了Sherlock再没留下大麻，他干脆地看着John的眼睛，说“这是高潮恶魔。”

John睁大了眼睛，关心彻底变成了担忧。 _大概是担心我神志不清。_ John脸上的表情有点儿过了。Sherlock开始 **笑** 。这感觉 **很好** 。这么长时间以来他都太紧张太受挫了，他现在甚至停不下来，对于这一切他的身体至少找到了一个暂时的，部分的释放。John的担忧消失了一点。他看起来也跟上了目前的笑点，很快他们就笑成一团，笑的太厉害了Sherlock觉得他看到了John眼里的泪水。

然后笑声停止了，John摇了摇头。

“好了，”他说，他擦眼睛的样子让他坚定的语气打了折扣。“想什么就说什么吧。到底是什么让你陷入了如此郁闷的境地？”

“没什么。”笑过之后Sherlock感觉好多了。坏运气和挫折太平常了，也真的没有高潮恶魔。不管他的思维多么奇怪的扭曲着，它们也不会永远持续下去。他要做的就是追寻到刺激物，摆脱它，然后来一次美妙漫长的手活。 _Oh, God, yes._ 如果他能说服John他真的没问题，为了提高效率他也许可以把他请出公寓。

John凑近了些，依然很担心。“好几周了，Sherlock。这听起来不像‘没什么’。到底是什么出了问题？”他伸出一只手，以关切的姿态放在Sherlock肩上。他的套头毛衣闻起来有他的味道。这就是Sherlock不到一周前在第一次失败的尝试中在沙发上闻到的气味。

联系在Sherlock大脑中形成，碎片以光速拼接起来。他猛地抬头，盯着John的嘴唇，然后向下扫过他的身体，调整他身上大量多余的衣物，为了得出一个更精确的关于衣物下面那具身体的画面。 _Oh, oh!_ 他的视线停留在John的手上。John **长茧的** 手。

“是 **你** ，”他说。

John退缩了，带着受伤的表情。

Sherlock回想了一遍John的上一句话，然后迅速地澄清。“不，John。你没出问题。好吧，你 **是** 出了问题，但不是你想的那种方式。”

John看起来依然很谨慎，Sherlock又不知道该如何解释过去的几周。他的大脑很明显的在尝试，非常急切地，为他提供一个讯息，而Sherlock却笨到听不出。这不是第一次。虽然，当然，他的大脑已经很久没有传输过这种讯息了。 _太久了。很明显。_

Sherlock决定最直接的方式最有效。至少没那么令人困惑。他伸手，双手抓住John的套头毛衣，把他拉向自己，深深地吻了他。

John在他的嘴唇下僵住了一个，两个心跳的时间，然后他把手指插进了Sherlock的头发里，狂热地回吻着他。Sherlock轻咬着John的下唇，让这个男人发出了一声呻吟。John刚刚分开双唇，Sherlock就舔了进去，在John的舌头上摩擦着。John的手指在他的发间收紧了，试着把Sherlock拉得更近。他脱掉John的套头毛衣，双手向上滑到John颈部温暖的皮肤上。

简直是一团乱，嘴唇与嘴唇粗暴地摩擦将勃起的震颤直接带到Sherlock的阴茎上。胡茬在手指上和嘴唇上留下的烧灼感点燃了他的神经系统。John的牙齿啃咬着他的下唇。 _太棒了。真的，太棒了。_ 两个人都发出了声音，Sherlock很惊讶地发现他是那个在喉咙深处发出了渴求的呜咽的人。

这个吻结束了，Sherlock的额头抵着John的额头。公寓里——世界上，就Sherlock所知——的唯一声音就是他们凌乱的呼吸。John的手还在他的头发里，他的手还在John的脖子上。他能感受到这个男人的脉搏在他的手指下猛烈地跳动。 _性奋的。_

“哦，”John说，声音沙哑。他们都在喘气。“我懂了。”

“是。”Sherlock抚摸着John颈侧的皮肤。他喜欢John发出的温柔的哼哼声，侧过头给Sherlock更大的空间。

“啊，不是扫兴，但是……我们为什么要做这个？”John还闭着眼，额头依然压着Sherlock的。Sherlock盯着John的脖子。 _它尝起来怎么样？在我的舌头底下感觉起来怎么样？_

“因为，”Sherlock说，俯身舔舐他手指上方的小片肌肤—— _咸，甜，皮肤， **John**_ ——着迷于他咬下去时收获的呻吟。他微微后撤，嘴唇还流连在皮肤上，说，“我终于找到了完美的刺激物去产生渴望的反应。”

“好吧。”John的一只手离开了Sherlock的头发，他的手指沿着Sherlock的面颊滑下直到他的胸前。它们划过Sherlock的一个乳头。Sherlock的阴茎抽动了一下，他在John的脖颈间呻吟。“反应会是？”

“高潮，John。”Sherlock抬起头，轻咬John的耳垂。John倒抽一口气，把Sherlock向后推到沙发上，大腿分跨在Sherlock大腿两侧。

“感谢上帝。”John的手移向了他的衬衫，解开扣子，爱抚每一寸裸露的皮肤。Sherlock在John的套头毛衣下抬起头，因为感受到这么多温暖的肌肤而满意的轻哼。他抓住了John停止解纽扣的间隙把他的毛衣和T恤一起从John头上扯下来。然后John又开始解他的扣子了，他们的嘴碰在一起，灼热潮湿带着一点牙齿。 _需要调整。危险的令人分心。_

Sherlock以前吻过别人，但从来没感觉像这样。他已经硬了，从嘴唇的第一次摩擦开始，硬的发疼渴望被触摸。他们的姿势，John跪在Sherlock上面，不会给他带来一点儿摩擦，Sherlock无用地尝试着上拱来渴求更多。

“我们以后可以慢慢来，”Sherlock发现自己说着，“但这次你能不能就碰碰我？”

很明显被吓到了，因为John把Sherlock衬衫上的最后一颗纽扣扯飞了。然而，他很快重拾镇静，因为他带着一个真的很邪恶的微笑低头看着Sherlock。他的手拉开Sherlock的衬衫，手指在他的乳头附近挑逗的打转。

“那不就是我正在做的么？”

_虐待狂。棒极了。_

Sherlock呻吟着，一半因为曾经的挫败，一半因为John的手太完美了。就像他想象的那样，即使他没意识到他想象的是John。长茧的手指擦过他的乳头，Sherlock的头向后仰去，咬住嘴唇保持安静。

“哦，不你不需要，”John在Sherlock嘴唇附近喃喃地说，舔着Sherlock在洗澡的失败尝试中留下的特写的咬伤。“我想听到你。”

“哦，上帝，”Sherlock说道，他的手抓住John的屁股，试着把他拉下来得到一点儿接触。“John。 **求你** 。”

John轻咬着Sherlock的下巴，一路吻到耳朵。当他说话的时候声音听起来有些刺耳。“我想要你太久了舍不得太快。”他低沉黯哑的轻笑给Sherlock带来了一阵痛苦的欲望。

John咬着他的锁骨，让他从John牛仔裤的纽扣上稍微分了下心，但只是稍微。坚定地，Sherlock解开了扣子拉下了John的拉链。他把手伸进去，环绕着去挤压John的屁股，找到更好的位置把衣服从John屁股上扯下来。John在他脖子旁轻哼，咬着Sherlock的锁骨，他的手滑向了Sherlock的屁股。

Sherlock扭动着，成功地抓住John的一只手放在了自己发疼的阴茎上。他大声地呻吟着，更用力地把自己压向John的手。

“操，你硬了，”John在他胸口附近呼吸，舔着一个乳头然后是另一个。

“是。非常。 **求你** 。”这严重超出了Sherlock能承受的范围。两周以来就差那么一点，想着这件事，让他变得不顾一切。John的手指环住他像被丝绒包裹的阴茎，Sherlock本会因为他发出的幽咽声而尴尬，如果不是刺激到他根本不在意的话。

“什么让你这么激动？”John在他肚子附近问道，他的牙齿就在Sherlock肚脐上方轻轻的刮蹭着。他被深深地卷进了John的嘴带来的感觉中，甚至都没有注意到John已经坚定地向下探去，这很能说明Sherlock的思想状态。

_美妙的John。_

“过会儿再说，”Sherlock答应他。当时他能答应John任何事。John的手指，正在对付Sherlock裤子的纽扣和拉链，感觉像是挑逗。Sherlock没在过程中帮上一点儿忙，他挺起臀部寻求更多接触，更多摩擦。然而John完成了任务，接着把它们拽下来，连着Sherlock的拳击短裤，释放了Sherlock的阴茎。

John发出了赞许的声音，在Sherlock能够评论之前，他低下头，舔着茎身。

“操。John！”Sherlock的手猛然向上扶住John的头，一只手梳理着短发，另一只手放在John的脖子上。John在嘴唇之间吞吐着Sherlock的龟头，轻哼着，Sherlock知道在这种猛烈攻势下他不会坚持太久。“Yes. God, yes.”

他弯腰，几乎在John身上对折，他的整个身体变得紧绷紧张。他能感觉到他的高潮一点一点建立，当他的每个部分被它吸入时稳定增长。John用力地吮吸着他，他的舌头在底部时隐时现，越来越紧地缠绕着Sherlock。

“天，John，我……我就要到了……”把这些话从他的喘息中挤出来很难。John的嘴离开了他的阴茎，Sherlock失望的呜咽着，但John的手，因为唾液和前液变得光亮，继续撸动着。他的抓握相当完美，当John抚过龟头时他的大拇指侧边的老茧增加了一点粗糙的感觉。Sherlock紧贴着他，抽气，呻吟，他的整个身体因为累积起的释放的压力而颤抖。

“操，看看你，”John说，在Sherlock耳边声音低沉。“我想看着你，Sherlock。我想看着你分崩离析。”

Sherlock的大脑已经弃他而去。他所能做的就是重复一篇由“Yes”和“John”构成的祷文。

“就是这样。你一定很近了。为我射出来，Sherlock。让我看看你。”这像潮汐一样击中了他，冲刷着他。他的耳朵嗡嗡直响眼睛紧紧地闭着，当他吸气射出来时他的手指深深陷进John的手臂。好像会一直射下去，带来越来越多的快感。他的身体充满着热量和愉悦，他的肌肉在抽搐。John稳住他，在整个过程中安抚着他，他令人宽慰的声音在Sherlock耳朵里盖过了嗡嗡声。然后他找回了自己，瘫在沙发上，裤子还挂在脚踝。John看着他好像他刚刚做了什么了不起的事。

“那真是……”John舔着他的嘴唇，用力地咽了咽口水。“看起来很激烈。”

Sherlock感觉他的骨头好像都变成了果冻。他的胳膊和腿在颤抖。John的勃起戳着他的身侧，比以前还硬。

沉下嗓音，Sherlock问道，“你发现我的高潮让你很性奋，John？”当John抖了一下，又咽了次口水时他掩饰不住的笑了。

“操，是的。”

Sherlock用头擦过John的胃部，看着他的眼睛慢慢闭上。当Sherlock的手指刷过他的阴茎时，他的嘴唇分开了，当Sherlock开始撸动，着迷于他手中John的温度与重量时，他的呼吸变成了凌乱的喘息。 _形状很美。我想尝尝他。_

“Yes，”John喃喃道，跟呼气差不多。“操，yes。完美。太他妈的完美了。”

Sherlock依旧松松的握着，像他研究他一样观察者John脸上的每个表情。 _紧一点儿。拇指轻擦，紧紧按在沟槽和龟头上，拉动包皮就像这样。_

“操。”这次声音更大了，John的屁股动了起来，把他激动的阴茎用力地在Sherlock的抓握中抽插。Sherlock把手收的更紧一点，当John的呼吸变得更加凌乱时旋转着上行。 _天哪，看他。眼睛紧闭着。这么近。_ John把脸埋进Sherlock的脖颈，左胳膊环住Sherlock上半身，把他们搂在一起。

“Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock.”

他的名字，从John的唇间如此渴望的流露出来，让Sherlock找到了他的呼吸。他更快地撸动着，转过头用嘴唇轻刷着John的额头。

“是你让我如此激动，”他说。“我想要你，像这样，但我……没意识到。如此渴求你。”

John发出了一声低沉的呻吟，当他射出来时屁股向前震摇着，一阵热流冲过Sherlock的手指。Sherlock放松了抓握，但在他的屁股颤抖着渡过高潮时保持着撸动。

他们像这样躺了很久，Sherlock的嘴唇在John的额头上。他在John的裤子上擦了擦手然后放在了这个男人的屁股上。他们都气喘吁吁的，Sherlock舒服得不想动弹。John的脸还压在他的脖子上，当John的嘴压在他耳下的皮肤上时，他意识到John正努力理清思路。

“所有这些都是因为我？”

Sherlock的嘴唇抽搐了一下，窃笑着说。“还能有谁？”

“还以为你找到了什么人。”John移开一点儿正好能看着他的眼睛。Sherlock伸出手，用手指轻抚John的脸颊。

“我找到了，”他说，试图保持住余韵的放松气氛，尽管不确定说这些话的后果。

“哦。”有一阵John看起来在想着什么，每一秒都让Sherlock的胃部变得更紧缩。“我没想到你……”

复杂。“我找到了，但通常我没意识到。（I have, but generally I don’t.）”Sherlock耸了耸肩，衬衫滑下了胳膊。John的视线追随着，然后迅速重新对上了Sherlock的目光。

“为什么……是现在？”

_并不是他想问的那个问题。_

“刺激物与反应。”Sherlock等待着，好奇John会不会明白。

John的嘴唇抽动了一下。“你是说我……呃，刺激了你？”

Sherlock往后撤了撤看着John的脸。“有问题？”

“没有。真的没有。”John微笑着。“叫外卖？”

Sherlock也咧嘴笑着。“饿死了。但得先洗澡。”

“当然。”John大笑，但过了好久他们俩才让自己能重新行动起来。


End file.
